1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a relatively simple assembly process of a backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display (“FPD”) device. An LCD device typically includes two substrates with electrodes disposed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In such an LCD device, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by voltages that are applied to the two electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light and displaying an image on the LCD device.
An LCD device, which is a passive-matrix light emitting device, includes a display panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly for providing light to the display panel. A lower frame maintaining a framework of the backlight assembly accommodates various components such as, for example, an intermediate frame supporting the display panel, a fixing frame for fixing a light source, a light guide plate, and the like.
Recently, demand for a slimmed-down and lightweight LCD device has been increased in the market. Accordingly, research is being conducted on reducing a size of an overall circumferential area of an LCD device by reducing a bezel which corresponds to a width between an outer circumference of the LCD device and an active area in which an image is actually displayed. Further, for the slimming of the LCD device, the shape of the lower frame is undergoing various modifications. However, with such various modifications being made to the shape of the lower frame to achieve slimness of the LCD device and a narrow bezel, an assembly process of the LCD device may be complicated and manufacturing costs of the lower frame may rise.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.